


Sisters. (..?)

by DatSchoolGirl



Category: OC STUFF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatSchoolGirl/pseuds/DatSchoolGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoko gets into more unfortunate circumstances of the lewd variety when she finds that after some chat, her two sisters (not by blood, by title alone) have decided they will partner up to make sure their sperm bank sister doesn't leave her apartment without a dick inside her ever again. A tale of lust, sadism and dickgirls, the ending should be one to look forward to~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters. (..?)

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to give big shout outs to both the writers of the accounts used here on Twitter which have given me the inspiration to write this smut. Although Yoko and Jin are OCs from the respective writers, Mao Asakura is an actual character from the ero-anime/hentai series "Futabu!" and it's well worth a watch. I use her here because the writer who writes her on twitter, is just so great at it that I can't help including her. Please enjoy, and do give feedback!

Her summer holidays were now unfortunately over, it was the time of year where she had to set up for returning to school, but the young redhead really didn't want to. She had just returned back to Tokyo from her long month away in Spain, a place she always wanted to see. Boy, was it hot! The Japanese weather certainly wasn't cold either, but it was like a soothing breeze in comparison. Yoko left the airport with luggage in tow, and quickly jumped into a yellow taxi, telling the driver to go specific directions, so she may get to just outside her apartment building. To the tune of The Spanish Flea, her mobile phone went off, vibrating as it did so, and she quickly picked it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Asked Yoko. She didn't ever put names on contacts, so names only ever appeared on the screen. 

"This is Mao~! I hope your holidays were good onee, and I really can't wait to see all the pictures you have taken~!"   
A sing-song voice from the loli at the other end of the phone, she seemed happy, and that made Yoko happy. Mao was watching the home while Yoko was away, and every week she sent an image of the building nice and clean, even after her own fun sessions where she creamed against the wall. 

"I hope it hasn't been too much trouble taking care of the place. I'll be home in about ten minutes, and I have plenty to share~!" Yoko gleefully responded. smiling brightly!

"I have a special welcome home surprise sitting on the table as we speak! I can't wait for you to.. receive it. Aaaanyway, just make sure you have your camera. See you soon, o n e e ~" A faint giggle could be heard in the background, and then Mao blew a kiss and then ended the call. It was peculiar, but Yoko just shrugged it off as a non-issue.

She paid the taxi driver, offered a polite bow and then took out her luggage. They arrived outside her apartment building, and against the new dark night sky, she could sense the air of Autumn, so different to the season preceding it. Like a bunch of lights in the sky, she admired the lovely lights and the shining stars in the black above. She waved off the taxi driver, and then brought herself into the building, pulling out her keys with her luggage behind her. She enters the lift and sets a course for the floor her apartment is on, floor 4, and then casually waits for it to arrive at the determined destination. She hummed softly to herself as she slowly rose to her awaiting surprise. Once on the correct floor, she dragged her luggage across the floor and to her room. She inserted the key, turned it, and the door opened! She breathes a heavy sigh of relief, and then waddles into the apartment. It was pitch black..? Where was Mao? Yoko seemed puzzled, but the schoolgirl just turned around and went to turn on the light. ..but before she could even start moving, she was held in position! Two slender, but forceful arms wrapped around her neck and held her back. She could feel heavy breath against her skin.. and slowly she heard a whisper, a dominant, sadistic and all too familiar whisper. 

"Hello, sweet /imouto/~ Welcome HOME!" With the emphatic home shout, her body was slammed against the ground and Yoko was knocked out completely. She went into the unconscious state with blurry images of a pinkette standing above her, and a blonde loli turning back on the lights. Her eyes slowly drooped till she was gone. 

..Seemingly hours later, she awoke. Yoko was naked, and although vision had returned, it again was blurry and needed a few moments to get back to their ordinary state. Marker was all over her body, with notes, signatures, tally marks and directional arrows all over. ..but Yoko couldn't see this, because she was tied down on the floor by rope, in a way that her head could only face upwards, and so that was all she could see. A ball gag was in her mouth, and a collar was around her neck. She got full vision back, and began to struggle. ..this caught the attention of the two females who were enjoying tea and biscuits at the table earlier mentioned. They both grinned and marched over to their sister, standing above her so terrifyingly. Mao, the twintailed blonde loli, spoke first. 

"Surprise, onee~ I got you the gift of staying at home. Forever. You are never leaving again, understand? Your body needs my hard cock on an hourly basis, and from now on. even in your sleep, you will be ploughed. Sound good~? To help with planning, sissy, I brought your older sister, it would seem!"

Jin then stepped forward, leaning down, her breasts visibly under her shirt, with a grin that went from ear to ear. 

"Hihi, imouto~ I haven't had you screaming since the start of summer, where did you run off to? You know you can't escape me.. but don't you worry! I haven't cleaned my dicks properly in a week or two, so you can ease back into your duties~ Just know your own spit is the only lube you're getting, little sister. Welcome home." 

In tandem, their skirts dropped and neither had panties on. Jin's flaccid twins stood up to attention, growing almost immediately in size, and Mao's small dick grew just an inch or two, but it continued to grow over a few minutes. After about five full minutes of tense waiting, the three cocks were all at full, hard and throbbing size. Mao's stood well over the average size dick, reaching her own chin! Jin seemingly nodded with approval, and her own rods over ordinary size themselves, though nowhere near as massive, had quite large heads that would go in quite painfully.

"You know what? You don't deserve lube today. I'm going in raw. If your cunt hurts tomorrow, I've done this properly.." Jin muttered, untying Yoko's bottom half so her waist could be lifted into the air, and without any warning, jabbed both rods into her bone-dry pussy. Yoko screamed loudly into the ball gag, but she kept her eyes shut. She did not want to see the events that were transpiring. Jin, like an animal, went in deeper and deeper with no relent, the outlines of the rods could even be seen at the bottom of her stomach. After only a moment or two, her womb was invaded and was being pummelled. Jin's satisfactory moans suggested she quite missed her sister's bare cunt. 

Meanwhile, Mao slowly untied Yoko's arms, and raised the other side of her body so she was in the air, and then slid under, so her monster cock forced itself into the apartment resident's tight asshole. She then started moving her hips forward and back with rhythm and with force, alread kissing against Jin's cocks and rubbing together, forcing enthusiastic and loud moans from the loli. After ten minutes of subjecting Yoko to hip torture, they leaned over Yoko and kissed each other, releasing their loads at the same time, to the point her entire body filled with semen and it came out the only available orifices that were there.. her nostrils.. her mouth was gagged, and she was choking on semen there, and her holes were clogged so there was no escape route on the bottom half. Mao felt just a teeny bit of unease, and did drop the ball gag, much to Jin's disappointment, but after more making out, she really didn't care. Yoko's body ballooned, and the duo pulled out, squirting the rest of the load all over her naked, marked and personalised formerly petite stature, her body as white as snow within mere solemn seconds. 

Yoko panted on the floor, gasping for air. Her face was red, her hips felt broken, she couldn't squirm and she was doused in nothing but fertile seed. As all her orifices slowly leaked out streams of dick milk, Mao rummaged through Yoko's luggage and pulled out the camera she requested! She set it to record video, and admired her handiwork, keeping this for later masturbation sessions. 

"Oho~ You're so perfect right now, Onee! If you look like this after the warm up round, how are you going to survive the rest of your life~? Enjoy that semen bath, Yoko-chan, because it's the only smell and taste you will have forever more~"

She beamed, now stroking her dick with one hand and recording with the other. Jin couldn't help stroking herself off too. She thoroughly enjoyed the session, but geez, it was only about fifteen minutes. She figured that record needed to be broken. If she broke Yoko in the process, all the better. Her sadistic grin turned to one of fierce lust, a toothy grin of desire.. she was plotting. Nothing good happened to Yoko when she plotted.

Yoko's vision turned slowly to black once more, and the white princess fell unconscious once more in her own two sister's warm, sticky spunk. 

End scene~


End file.
